Party wout the boys and adults of XMen
by Anime addicted
Summary: The boys of the X-men get introuble and Logan,Hank,Ororo take then far away for survival trainig s punishment. Professor leaves the same day and now the house is full of girls. What will they do while the enire mansion is theirs for a few days?(nothing to
1. Goodbye

A/n Rogue can't control here powers but Mr. McCoy gave her a ring that turns it off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yessssssss!!!!!!! God does answer everybody's prayers," Rogue shouted as Jean told her the news.  
  
All the boy's were going for a game of survival of the fittest with Logan for the weekend, for setting all the girls alarm clocks to go off a half- hour late, so that Rogue, Kitty, Jean, and Amara would have to share the bathroom all at the same time and the boys tried to sneak peaks till Logan came. Beast was going because no doubt somebody would turn up injured, and Ororo went to make sure Logan won't be to hard on the boys. And the Professor went god knows where but he will be back the same day the guys come back.  
  
Once Hank gave Rogue the ring Kitty and Jean dragged her to the mall. Kitty some how managed to make Rogue loosen up as well as Jean, so now Rogue is really good friends with Jean and acts almost like Tabitha but only when she is around friends. Jean isn't such a goody-goody she is prep gone bad but only sometimes.  
  
"What to do when they're gone," Jean said with an evil grin.  
  
"Like party that's what," Kitty whispered so Logan who just walked in would not hear.  
  
The kitchen was full for the last time that weekend. Rogue, and Kitty couldn't be any happier. They sat ant the tablr with the others and smiled wicked smiles. Jean leaned closer to them and whispered," You better stop thinking like that you pervs before I vomit."  
  
Rogue and Kitty were so happy because there boy-toys aren't on the X-Men team so they get to come over while Jean on the other hand loses Scott, they were thinking about the possible thing that could happen and they must have been projecting.  
  
"What were they thinking?" Logan must have heard what Jean said.  
  
"Well.um.er-" Jean stuttered.  
  
"We were thinking what the boys would look like if the tables were turn, and instead of them peaking on us we were peaking on them," Rogue answered calmly and Kitty blushed.  
  
"Oh well.what are those thoughts doing in your heads any way?" Logan was shocked by Rogue's bluntness but didn't show it.  
  
"Well we are sexy teenage girls who wouldn't want us, and besides it is not fair that boys can sneaks peaks at our bodies and be cool for it, and when we do just that we are considered freaks," Rogue said.  
  
Logan stared in disbelief as he walked off. Rogue smiled triumphantly and all the girls in the kitchen at the time burst out laughing. Some where during Logan's question all the girls secretly listened. The boys were to busy eating to listen and just stared at the girls confused.  
  
"I haha like hahehaheha c-can't ahhhhahaha you r-re-really said ha tha- haha that," Kitty said holding her gut.  
  
"Did haha s-s-see his ahhhahhehahehahe f-face?" Jean said hanging her fist against the table.  
  
Jubilation (Jubes) and Rahne were leaning on each other for support. Rogue couldn't help but laugh and she threw he head back to stop from laughing. Soon all the girls were calm but still had huge grins.  
  
"What was so funny?" asked Scott.  
  
The girls shook there heads and walked to there rooms to plan what to do. On there way up the stairs the Professor said he was leaving and went to tell the boys goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls were barely in there room for an hour till it was time to say good bye to everyone else. They were all standing in front to the mansion laughing at how scared the boys looked as they drove out of sight.  
  
"Everybody ah'll be back ahm going to the park," Rogue winked.  
  
"And I'm like going to get Lance," Kitty said with a smirk.  
  
"I have got some phone calls to make," Jean said almost frowning.  
  
"And I guess I'll go to the store," Amara squeaked.  
  
"I'll go with you," Jubes said.  
  
"And I'm going to the zoo," Rahne said turning into a wolf.  
  
(A/n Rahne goes to the zoo in wolf form and plays with the other wolves. The owners play with her and the other wolves and she loves it. They also let people come and pet her and feed her she loves that to, just in case anybody was wondering.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rogue walked around the park impatiently. When all of a sudden a smell stopped her on her tracks. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys glad 't' see ya," Rogue was excited.  
  
"The Rogue happy to see us, aye," St. John repeated.  
  
"Yes and Remy those thing will kill you," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Why you so happy 't' see us?" Remy asked putting out his cigarette.  
  
"Because-the-Professor-left-and-Logan-took-all-the-boys-out-for-making-us- girls-wake-up-late-and-share-a-bathroom-at-the-same-time-while-they-tried- 't'-peak-Beast-went-'t'-tend-to-there-wounds-when-they-get-them-and-Ororo- went-to-make-sure-Logan-isn't-'t'-hard-on-them-and-that-means-that-the- mansion-is-in-the-care-of-us-girls-which-is-only-meh-Kitty-Jean-Jubes-Rahne- and-Amara-but-Kitty-went-'t'-get-some-of-the-brotherhood-and-Jean-is- calling-somebody-Amara-and-Jubes-are-at-the-store-and-Rahne-went-'t'-the- zoo-and-ah-want-you-two-'t'-come-and-don't-worry-they-won't-be-back-till- the-weekend-is-over." Rogue surprisingly said in one breath and fast like Pietro.  
  
Remy stared amused at how Rogue was acting, and St. John stared wondering how all that come out of her mouth so fast and in one breath. They nodded and walked towards the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Hey Kitty what's up?" Asked Wanda.  
  
"Like I'll tell you just as soon as I see Lance and Pietro. Where are they?" Kitty asked trying and failing to hide her excitement.  
  
"Right-here," Pietro said as he came from behind the door with Lance right behind him.  
  
"Great where's everybody else I don't want them to hear." Kitty said as she stepped inside and sat on the couch.  
  
"Well Toad is taking his fisrt and last bath of the month, And Fredd went to an all you can eat buffet." Lance answered.  
  
"Ok well like the professor left and the X-Men boys went with Logan as a like punishment, Hank and Ororo went with them and they like won't be back till the weekend is over, Rogue went to get Remy and John, Jean is calling somebody, Jubes and Amara like went to the store and I came to invite you guys over, so are you guys like coming?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah we are but what did the boys get punished for?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Being pervs," Kitty pouted.  
  
"What!" Lance yelled.  
  
"Yeah every guy is a perv give us details," Pietro urged.  
  
"Well they like went in our rooms when we were all shopping and set our alarms like a half hour later then normal and we all woke up late and were like forced to shared a bathroom and they tried to peak at us while we were naked and Logan caught them," Kitty explained.  
  
Lance paled once the information sunk in. "Boy they are luck that the Wolverine has them." The four of them headed back for the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Jean did you make your calls yet 't' whom ever?" Rogue asked as she walked in the house. "You two watch tv or something till the others get here," she said looking at the two boys. She turned to Jean expecting an answer.  
  
"What?" Jean asked.  
  
"Ah said did you call whom you were gonna call?"  
  
"No," Jean said obvious annoyance in her voice.  
  
Rogue grabbed Jean by the elbow and headed for the kitchen, she turned to look at the guy to make sure they would not try and listen in but they were looking at games to play. Rogue turned to face Jean.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Rogue ordered.  
  
"I was gonna call Duncan just to have some fun but then I though of Scott and then I couldn't decide." Jean said.  
  
"Look you two don't officially go out and if he really cared he wouldn't have let the others have a chance to see you body ball naked. What are you doing calling Duncan though he doesn't like us," Rogue said.  
  
"Well that's why being a telepath is so fun besides I can have fun with him and ya'll can make fun of him, also for being such a jerk to me when he found out about me I was make him make a fool out of himself." Jean said with a evil grin.  
  
"HEY!" Remy yelled as he bust through the door with John on his heels.  
  
Rogue screamed out and Jean jumped in Rogue's arms. Rogue wasn't prepared for the weight and began to fall. Two big hand tried to grab hold of both there arms missed and when they fell they left their shirt behind.  
  
"REMY!" Both girls cried as they tried to grab their shirts.  
  
Remy stuffed Rogue's shirt down his pants and John stiffed Jean's down his and they both smiled wickedly. Rogue jumped on him and tried to grab the shirts. Jean was about to use her power when John silently threatened to burn her shirt. She jumped on him and tried to grab her shirt back. Somehow they all managed to stand up. Jean had her hand entwined with John's and Rogue had her hands entwined with Remy's hands. The boys were trying to push the girls back but the girls tried to make a fist with their hands still entwined in each others.  
  
"I can't believe you started without us!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"We aren't playing Swamp rat tore our shirts off and stuffed and they stuffed our shirts down there pants were just trying to get it back," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Roguey that is just what he wants ya'll to do," Pietro said while using his speed to get there shirts and go get new ones and put it on them.  
  
"We can dress ourselves," Jean blushed.  
  
"Don't I know it but it was much more fun to do it this way." He grinned.  
  
"I'm gonna go make that call now." Jean then slipped out of the kitchen.  
  
I want you to review tell me if you would like me to continue, what would you like to see happen next? I'll try and make everybody happy. 


	2. Eyes

A/n Rogue can't control here powers but Mr. McCoy gave her a ring that turns it off.  
  
"I'm gonna go make that call now." Jean then slipped out of the kitchen.  
  
"Duncan? It's Jean can you come over? Oh come on I'll make it worth while, okay bye," Jean was gonna have her fun then make him pay for his mistreating her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're back!" yelled Amara and Jubes.  
  
"What did you get?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Gee thanks, didn't even greet us," Jubes said sarcasticly.  
  
"What is like her problem?" Kitty asked just as everybody else was walking into the room.  
  
"Well we were at the store and saw Forge and I asked him if he would go out with Jubes over here and he said he didn't roll that way," Amara fought to hold in her laughter.  
  
"So de Forge be fruity in the booty, crazy the homme be," Gambit replied with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Amara busted out in laughter. Everybody gave her a look that said tell-us.  
  
"You got it wrong Forge thought that Jubes was a boy. I pointed her out and he apologized and said sure and that he'd be over in a bit."  
  
Everybody in the room started laughing. "At least you know he's straight." Jean chocked out.  
  
"Yeah but de homme needs 't' get laid." Gambit said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah like really. He's at least 30 years old," Kitty laughed.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" Gambit, John, Wanda, Lance, Amara, Jubes, and Pietro screamed.  
  
"Jubes he's wrinkly and has saggy balls," Wanda said.  
  
"It's not like that you see he invents things and about 21 years ago he invented something that would in summary make him invisible sort of. Anyway he went invisible, kind of and couldn't reappear and then-" Jean stopped expecting Rogue to take off.  
  
"Then Kurt found that device that you guys messed with (points to brotherhood boys) and got stuck as well, thing is in that place Forge never aged, got hungry, thirsty, sweaty, sleepy, and never had the need to used the bathroom. We only meat that he has been living for at least 30 years it is hard to explain, he didn't stay with us but that wasn't the last we heard of him." Rogue now expected Kitty to finish up.  
  
"Yeah and it was like his fault that the dance was totally ruined by red dinosaurs and junk. He had like rebuilt that same machine that like got him trapped in the first place and sent Kurt through and when Kurt came back the portal like didn't exactly close. He is only 19 but has been living longer than that so don't think his balls are like saggy yet." Kitty finished.  
  
"Uh that's good I think," Jubes thought aloud.  
  
"Well Remy sorry he wasn't here when you had that dance, Remy don't like the idea of you goin' by yerself." Remy said.  
  
"Swamp rat I didn't go alone," Rogue blurted.  
  
"What who dis guy be dat took ma chere on a date?" Remy teased.  
  
"No guy, a girl her name is Mystique." Jean replied.  
  
"Oh-yeah-Risty." Pietro remembered.  
  
"The blue lady went to a dance with teenagers, and with Rogue?" Wanda said in disbelief.  
  
"Well she didn't know it was her she pretended to be and exchange student from England." Lance defended.  
  
"And she went to school? She actually took tests?" Wanda still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Hey did you forget what you came to see?" Jubes interrupted.  
  
"Oh yeah what did you like get again?" Kitty blushed.  
  
"We got Honey BBQ Lays, Ranch Doritos's, six-twelve packs of Heineken beer, Vodka, Crown Royal, donuts, cookies, sprite, coke, lemons, popcorn, Twinkies, condoms, Grand Theft Auto; vice city, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, R. Kelly's Chocolate Factory cd, Final Destination 2, The ring, whip cream, and strawberries," Amara said hinting that they were obviously going to do something bad.  
  
"Well I'm not complaining but well where did ya'll go you obviously didn't go to food lion," John asked as he reached for the bad only to have his hand smacked away by Amara.  
  
"Well we went to wall-mart, then best buy, and that's it." She explained.  
  
"What Remy would like to know is how you two got alcohol when you're under age." Remy asked.  
  
"Yeah you didn't steal it did you?" asked Jean suspisously.  
  
"Yeah we did." Jubes admitted and got elbowed in the ribs. "What she's a telepath it's useless to lie to her."  
  
"Remy I think you are beginning to rub off on these girls." Rogue grinned.  
  
"You two like could have gotten in trouble," Kitty scolded.  
  
"N-not really," Amara stuttered.  
  
"And why not?" Jean asked calmly.  
  
"Because we weren't intending on actually buying some of these things that we got but we ran into a group of boys and they wouldn't keep their hands to themselves so we used the training that Logan taught us and beat them up and they had all this untouched alcohol so we took it an the reason we wouldn't have been able to get caught was because they were smoking weed, and we only know what it smells like from school," Jubes said when she noticed suspicious looks on there faces when she mentioned the word weed.  
  
"Okay stop talkin' and lets get 't' movie watchin'," Rogue said trying to lighten things up.  
  
Wanda and Rogue grabbed the stuff and put it in the kitchen, Jean and Kitty were setting up the DVD player to watch movies, Jubes wanted to look cute for forge so she went to change her clothes, Amara was making sure that the boys were behaving. Soon Forge showed up and Duncan as well and were watching the Ring.  
  
Rogue was cuddled with Gambit, Wanda and John were right next to them. On the next couch was Forge and Jubes and next to them were Pietro and Amara. Jean was on the other couch with Duncan. It was at the part when the lady went to that cabin were her niece first watched the tape and she had just watched it and they knew the phone was going to ring but when it did the doorbell rang making all the girls scream and the boys cover their ears.  
  
"Ah'll get it," Rogue said.  
  
She went to the door laughing at herself for screaming. Well whoever is at the door must think we were getting killed of something the way we were screaming. Rogue thought. She reached the door and opened it and there was a figure in a coat. I didn't notice it was raining or beginning to get dark for that matter. She thought.  
  
"Hello may ah help you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yes may I use your phone may brother lives here somewhere and I just need to make sure that the directions I'm following are correct." It was a man that sounded old tired. Rogue nodded and signaled for him to follow her.  
  
"Who was it Rogue?" asked Jean who didn't bother to take her eyes from the screen.  
  
"It is just a man from out of town who needs to use our phone." Rogue said still walking with the man on her heels.  
  
Everybody wanted to see this man so they paused the movie and followed them into the kitchen. When they got there the man was just reaching the phone. While he talked he put his hood down and Rogue was the only person in front of him and they noticed her eyes grow wide.  
  
Rogue looked at the man and wanted to laugh. The man was normal looking but his eyes were different and not like Remy different. His left eye was normal and his right eye looked fake whenever he moved his head his normal eye would stay focused on whatever and the other just moved all over the place. He reminds me of those iguana's you see on the discovery channel. Rogue thought amused. The others looked at Rogue confused. Rogue began to get teary eyed so she walked toward them. The man was done talking and turned around. They now knew why Rogue looked so amused and they to fought to hold in there laughter.  
  
"My brother doesn't live far from her he is on his way do you mind if I stayed till he comes and gets me?" He asked.  
  
Wanda had the most self control at the time so she answered," Not at *cough* all."  
  
The man smiled and shook his head talking about how it is hard to find such kind people like themselves but nobody was listening. As his head moved so did his eye and it looked freaky.  
  
Damn what the fuck is wrong with his eye? What the hell is he looking at? John thought. Yeah yeah yeah nobody's listening just looking at your got damn eye. Pietro thought. Does this guy know what he looks like? Can he see through that thing? Isn't he getting dizzy? What the hell is he looking at? Wanda thought. Great more freaks. Thought Duncan. Up, down, up, left, down stay still. Thought Lance. Ewww gross I wonder if he sleeps does it do that. GROSSS! Kitty screamed at herself. And Remy thought his eyes were weird. Dis homme has an eye that is just bobblin' round in his socket, Remy feel like he should give de man his glasses. Remy thought. Can he see me? Dude this is so not groovy. Forge thought. Stop moving around. Why the hell is he still talking does he honestly think were listening, Jubes thought. Lord child I don't know how he can live looking like that. Please stop moving your killing me. Amara pleaded silently. This man is so funny looking. But damn does it ever stop rolling and rolling and- damn it stop, it just keeps rolling and it's freaking me out. He needs Scott's glasses. Fuck I want to scream stop moving but it rude. I feel like I'm in Austin powers Goldmember when that dude had the big ass mole on his face. Jean though. The doorbell rang and the man turned to them just as his brother arrived. His brother was the same as him this time just with the oppisite eye. They were thanked and they drove off. Shit his whole family is like that!!!! Everybody thought at once. They closed the door and busted out in laughter.  
  
After about 20 minutes of laughing they went back to the movie and watched. The girls were getting more popcorn still laughing when the phone rang.  
  
"Wanda go tell the boys to keep quiet it might be the Professor," Jean demanded.  
  
Wanda did as she was told.  
  
~*~*~*~*Phone conversation~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello?" Rogue spoke through the phone trying not to laugh again.  
  
"Stripes? What wrong?" Logan asked.  
  
Damn his hearing. "N-nothing *chuckle* nothing at all what is *chuckle* you want Logan?" Rogue said through chuckles and the X-Girls began to chuckle as well.  
  
"Kid." Logan warned.  
  
"Sorry sir ah won't do it again sir." Rogue teased.  
  
The X-Girls broke out in laughter while Wanda ran out the room to laugh.  
  
"What are ya'll doing?" Logan asked.  
  
"We are just watching the ring." Rogue said still amused.  
  
"Okay just checking bye." Logan hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I want you to review tell me if you would like me to continue, what would you like to see happen next? I'll try and make everybody happy. 


	3. plan and action

The Untouchable Rogue Yeah actually it is for later chappies. And about Colossus What would you like to see happen?  
  
Rogue hung up the phone and suddenly didn't want to laugh anymore. Then she began to sniff the air, What's burning? Shit the popcorn. Rogue thought.  
  
"Kitty the popcorn!" Rogue screamed.  
  
Kitty gasped and took it out then the boys came rushing in. "Damn girl who did it who burnt the popcorn?!" teased Lance.  
  
Kitty pointed at Rogue, Rogue pointed at Kitty and Jean, Jean pointed at Wanda, Wanda pointed at Rogue and Amara, Amara pointed at Jubes and Jubes pointed at Kitty and Amara. The guys laughed and decided to pop the popcorn themselves. They thought that the girls weren't going to listen in on them because they could always joke them about burning the simplest thing to make. The girls wanted to hear if they would talk about anything in particular and use it against them later.  
  
"How the Sheila's burn popcorn?" John was still laughing slightly.  
  
"Well fo' once Remy got 't' wonder bout that to." Remy joked.  
  
"Iamevenanbettercookthanthem," Pietro said. They gave him odd looks.  
  
"He said that he could cook better than them," Lance said.  
  
"Well so what are you planning to do tonight?" John asked.  
  
"Well it depends on the southern belle and what she wants 't' do wit Remy," Remy said.  
  
"She ain't gave you none either aye mate?" John knew the answer but asked anyway.  
  
"Nope sure hasn't but she know she can when she isn't scared of the penis." Remy said.  
  
"Yeah well all of them might as well take that advice," Lance said.  
  
"The only one getting' some tonight be dat homme Duncan and that's just for her enjoyment." Remy said.  
  
Duncan smiled but said nothing he didn't want to talk to mutants but he did need some relaxing.  
  
"Yeah well dude I'll be making my girl scream and moan louder that any of yours I've got the magic stick," Forge said them they started an argument on how would have who doing what.  
  
Rogue and the girls were slightly jealous that they were talking about Jean that way but then again they were right. Rogue turned to the others and started talking.  
  
"What do we do about there opinions?" Rogue said suggesting with her eyebrow that it was going to be something freaky. Amara and Jubes began to giggle.  
  
"Well I say lets get a little advice from Jean," Wanda looked at Jean.  
  
"Not here lets go to the bathroom and turn on the fan so they can't hear. They went to the bathroom and looked at Jean.  
  
"Like come on Jean talk already," Kitty spoke.  
  
"Well all guys can't stand this. First you get then horny-"  
  
"Um sorry Jean but how like do you suppose we like do that?" Kitty spat out.  
  
"Sorry, first you say things like you know nasty. Or you could run you fingers gently over there places-"  
  
"Lahke their ears, lips, chest, sides and anything else right?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Right then when they have a bulge in their pants you don't stop. Keep doing whatever it is that you are doing till they can't keep their hands off you then the choice is yours."  
  
"I like have a better Idea," Kitty said.  
  
Kitty told them her idea and they decided to go along with it.  
  
Mean while the guys were wondering where the girls were but soon they came walking in the living room and they began to watch the movies. Then Jubes mouthed something Amara who looked a Rogue and Rogue shook her head then looked at Wanda and she nodded her head as well and Jean gave evil looks.  
  
"Okay what's going on?" Pietro asked normally.  
  
"What she like thinks that the guy that is always sniffing his hand on this final Destination 2 movie could be cute under other circumstances," Kitty said.  
  
"He could be!" Jean said.  
  
"Ya could be!" Rogue and Wanda argued.  
  
"No way he's a friggin crack head," Amara said.  
  
"Yeah fo real you see how he tried to wipe the guys mouth with his finger so gross," Jubes pretended to gag.  
  
"What you girls are here with already good looking and your talking bout other guys!" All the boys said but not at once so it sounded like a bunch of mumbo jumbo.  
  
The girls smiled to themselves because so far the plan was going well. They got up and said at the same time," Were going to settle this once and for all come on girls stay her boys."  
  
The girls bean to giggle and they went back to the bathroom. They pretended to be fussing over some thing and they undressed into there underwear only. They knew the guys were there because they kept shushing each other. Jean winked at Rogue secretly telling hr to star the other part of the plan.  
  
"Jean he'll want meh better than you any day my ass is bigger than yours," Rogue almost could keep from laughing she would never ever say something like this and now she was acting it out.  
  
"What!? So I have bigger breast than you,"  
  
"You guys like stop it he'll want me because I'm sweet innocent honest and what I can do behind doors is to much for any man," Kitty said.  
  
"No it's me he'll want because I can heat things up," Amara said.  
  
"Shut up and stop wasting time it's me he'll want because when we kiss he'll be seeing fireworks," Jubes said wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
The boys were about to explode with envy. "How dare dey fight over another man who died in the movies and would never meet them." Remy said low.  
  
"The door open lets see what there doing," Forge said angrily.  
  
The cracked open the door and there mouths dropped open. ," Keep your eyes on your own girl," Pietro said.  
  
"Look red what size bra do you wear anyway?" Rogue said.  
  
"38 C why?"  
  
"Because ah wear a 38 B and that means where the same size," Rogue said.  
  
Jean raised her eyebrow still pretending, "She's right the letter are the size around yourself the numbers are the breast size and that is another reason he'll want me because I'm smart." Kitty said.  
  
Rogue stretched and accidentally touched Jubes breast. "Lesbian she touched my breast," she cried.  
  
"If ah were one that would make him want me more because ah'll let him watch or join but ahm not one so what ever but hey there a first fo' everything." Rogue said seductively.  
  
"Well it's not like were gonna actually meet the guy," Amara said.  
  
"True but ah have Remy and from what ah gather he can really show a girl a good time but he'll need to try and with meh because this is hard to please," Rogue said pointing to herself.  
  
"All right get your clothes back on and lets not keep the guys waiting," Jean said.  
  
The guys rushed to get back to where they were at before. The girls soon came back and sat back down like nothing happened. The guys got a little excited with seeing a bathroom full of girls only in their underwear.  
  
Rogue sat down beside Remy and noticed his slight arousal and so did all the other girls. "What were you guys doing while we were gone," Jean said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Pietro and Forge.  
  
"Ah mean what brought this about," Rogue said pointing to all the spilled popcorn.  
  
The guys let about a breath that they didn't know they were holding. Rogue wrapped her arms around Remy's neck and snuggled close to him. Jubes did the same and Kitty ran her hand through Lances hair. Jean walked out with Duncan. Amara sat on Pietro lap and all the guys were thinking Big mistake.  
  
The hours passed and the guys were in no better shape the girls had taken position in there laps and they wiggled and squirmed whenever a good part was coming up. It as killing the guys and they had no clue about it or so the thought.  
  
The girls were hiding laughs all night and they were even worked up, but they were too afraid to do anything. Rogue was having the hardest of times she felt wet in between her legs and it was driving her crazy. She decided it was now or never.  
  
She got up and walked into the hallway. Remy followed her thinking something was wrong. He found her going in a room and it wasn't hers. Remy thought that it was really bad and told him self to calm down. When e walked it Rogue was right there as if she was waiting for him.  
  
"Chere'?" Remy asked.  
  
(A/n I'm going to let my best friend take over she won't stop bugging me about it. I don't know what she's going to put but if it bothers you I'll take it off just let me know. She ready to yell at me so here it is)  
  
Rogue refused to wait any longer she hushed him with her finger and stood on her tiptoes to reach his height and kissed him. Remy kissed back pushing her toward the bed but she almost fell because he forgot that she was still on her tiptoes. She was caught of course by Remy and she laughed.  
  
"Ah new at this so." her voice trailed and Remy knew what she was trying to say.  
  
Rogue lifted up his shirt and gently rubbed his sides with the tips pf her fingernails. The touch sent chills through Remy's body and his manhood stood at attention. Rogue liked teasing him so she undressed herself slowly and she dragged Remy toward the bed and pushed him. Remy liked what she was doing but never expected this kind of thing from her and he was unable to move. Rogue began to kiss him again and when he tried to touché her she moved his hand away. She's teasing me. Remy wanted to laugh but he was trying to stay in control.  
  
"Rogue!" he growled.  
  
"Yeah?" she said in an innocent little girl voice. It did little to quiet his blood.  
  
"If you don't come over here right now Remy swear he will come after you."  
  
Rogue laughed and turned around then turned back around and smiled. "Rogue!" he was growing impatient.  
  
Rogue stood still and Remy got up and grabbed her by her shoulders and threw her down on the bed he took off the rest of his clothes and pulled the blanket over them. Rogue turned them over so she was on top she felt him rubbing against her. Remy discovered that she was sopping wet.  
  
"Rogue this will-"  
  
"Ah already know bout all this stuff ah've seen movies, read book, and learned it in school now what ah don't know is how to do this so your just gonna have 't' teach meh," Rogue said.  
  
Remy nodded and grabbed her hips with his hand and lifted her up and positioned him self at her entrance he slipped in till he felt the spot that let him know she was still a virgin. "Now it's all up to you," he said and let go of her hips.  
  
"No you do it and ah'll brace mah self." Rogue insisted.  
  
Remy felt her lower her self and he grabbed her hips once again and thrust upward as fast as possible and Rogue gasped and tried not to moan. Rogue was shaking and she couldn't stop it the more she tried to more she shook. Remy flipped positions so that he was on top and at the same time stayed in her. Rogue was happy to have her first time with him and then the feeling of ecstasy came.  
  
While that was happening Kitty bung Lance to another room and he was teasing her. They were on the bed still dressed and Lance had hi hand in her pants just tickling her and making her more wet and her knew it. Kitty finally got the guts and took his hand out stood up and got undressed then sat in a chair away from him. Lance undressed as well and walked to her and she said," Stop right there," he listened and she continued. "Listened to me," she trailed her fingers down her stomach till they reached the brown curly hair between her legs and she slid and finger inside her but only a little bit. "Don't make me wait."  
  
Lance smiled and went over to her and pulled her hand away," Babe with be around you'll never need those fingers," and then they walked over to the bed. Lance knew Kitty was ready otherwise she'd never act like this. He kissed her and without another thought thrushed into her. Kitty sounded like a purring cat with her moan and cries being muffled by Lances mouth. They made love and so did everybody else in that house. Amara and Peitro hopped on each other like bunnies they didn't love each other but they wanted each other. Amara cried as Pietro used his power on her (Know what I mean). Jubes was lighting things up in her room and forge was going crazy. Everybody slept well that night.  
  
Review please you know you want to and it would help us a lot, what would you like to see happen next? I'll try and make everybody happy. 


End file.
